the park
by Peace-Love-N-Bubblegum18
Summary: Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are good friends. They met each other at a park near their houses. They meet there almost every night to think about things or just to get away from their parents. full summary inside...


Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are good friends. They met each other at a park near their houses. They meet there almost every night to think about things or just to get away from their parents. Prom was coming and Sasuke was going to ask Sakura, but someone beat him to it. Will it be too late for Sasuke to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend? (song fic Creed My Sacrifice)

**Disclaimer: **Hey guys!! Hope you had a good Christmas and a good new year!! I know I had. This is my second fan fiction. So please read and enjoy!!

I don't own NARUTO its hard work!!!

**The park. **

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa!" shouted the blonde at the pink haired girl, with her head down on the desk.

"Ino will you shut up! You're giving me a migraine!" she said with her head still down.

"Opps… Sorry I'm just excited about prom on Friday!" Ino screeched.

"Ino you're not serious are you?" Sakura asked looking up.

"I'm serious Forehead!" she poked her forehead. "Kakashi-sensei just told us _Now_, when you were daydreaming down there." Ino answered.

"Oh right. He he sorry…"

"Which means.." Hinata started.

"We have to go major SHOPPING!" Tenten and Ino almost screamed out.

"Okay guys we will go shopping this afternoon so we don't have to prepare tomorrow and have a free day." Sakura said.

Everyone agreed so that was settled. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

(A/N I'm gonna skip to lunch.)

The lunch bell rang though everyone's ears.

"Finally we're free!" Naruto said coming out of his Geography class. Everyone made their way to their table. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten sat across Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji.

"So guys who are you going with to prom." Tenten asked looking at them.

"Hinata would you got to the dance with me?" Naruto asked Hinata and giving her an I-don't-take-no-for-an-answer. Hinata blushed deeply at this.

She nodded slowly. Naruto's eyes grew wide and his smile widened from ear to ear. He gave her a big hug.

"Naruto get off my cousin you're suffocating her!" Neji stated while pointing at Hinata. Everyone smirked except for Sasuke. He was talking to his inner self.

_**Hello dear outsider**_

_NYA!! __What!? Who!? the hell are you?!_

_**Well I'm your inner of course.**_

_Hn_

_**I see you like Sakura why don't you ask her now before it's too late?**_

_I can't she might say no...__Huh?? What the hell did I just think?_

_**Better say it soon cause the opportunity of asking her will be gon**__**e sooner that you think and you will regret it.**_

The bell rang for homeroom.

_Hn… I'll ask her tonight…_

fast forward to the end of the day SHOPPING.. by the way guys I don't know how to say the details of the dress but I'll try.)

The girls arrived at the shopping mall.

For almost what seems like decades there was only one shop that everyone a perfect dress in. _French connection_.

Ino found a Black sparkly dress that goes right on her knees and a silver belt that goes around the stomach.

Sakura found a white halter top open backed dress that goes to her knees.

Tenten found a green dress that opens up at the side to reveal a bit of her stomach and that goes up to her toes

Hinata found a blue halter dress that goes up to her knees.

Everyone went to the cash register to pay for their dresses and went home after.

**Ino P****OV**

Ino said goodbye to her friends and headed home. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She took it out; it was a message from Shikamaru.

_Ino will you go to the dance with me!?_

Ino never thought Shikamaru would ask her. She was jumping for joy when she read it. So she wrote back..

_I would love to…_

She was really excited and she couldn't wait to tell the others.

Normal POV

Sakura caught a taxi home. She opened the door to her house. She was greeted by a nice smell of cooking.

"I'm Home!!" she shouted while dropping her bags next to the staircase and walking towards the kitchen.

"hey mom what ya' cooking?" she peered thought the door

"Oh Hey sweetie. I'm making roast meat" she said while taking the food out of the oven.

"Mmm 'Kay I'll just take a walk outside." she said walking toward the door.

"Sure go ahead dinner is ready in half an hour!" she shouted after her.

Sakura walked towards the park where they always meet. She walked toward the swings looking for him.

"Boo!"

"Eeeeeeeeek!! What the fuck?!" she turned around and looked towards the person that scared her.

"Oww!" Sasuke said running away from Sakura who was now mad at him for scaring her and now chasing him.

She soon stopped knowing that she could never catch him.

"hey." He said.

"HN"

"What's up?"

"HN"

"Awe come on talk to me" Sakura looked away from him

"I'm sorry" Sasuke mumbled like a baby. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He caught her looking at him and started smirking. He kept using the 'baby voice' witch he calls a tactic of getting sakura to look at him.

She finally gave up and looked at him.

"Finally!"

"Why did you scare me?" she asked

"I felt like it"

"Urgh! You're so mean!!"

"So has any one asked you to the dance yet?"

_Finally this is my chance' he thought to himself_

"Actually Sai asked me to the dance at the end of lunch."

'_maybe not'_

_**told you! You should have asked her earlier!**_

_Why don't you just__ shut up!_

Sakura stared at his onyx orbs.

"Oh Right."

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I have to go now dinner is ready. I'll see you tomorrow"

"yeah go don't worry" he said trying not to show emotions on his face.

Sasuke stared at the running pink haired girl.

_Dang I can't believe this! She going with __that Art kid?! The guy who uses girls?! I hate my life!_

_**And I love mine!**_

_Stop ruining the moment!_

_**Kay but remember don't say I didn't warn you…**_

_Whateva!_

Sasuke put on his iPod and started to walk home.

Nothing much happened on the next day only Sasuke not talking to Sakura. She tried everything but nothing worked so she got fed up and not talk to him as well.

(A/n guys I'm just gonna skip to homecoming.)

Homecoming came quicker that before. The girls got dressed and now putting make up on.

"So Tenten what did the guys say? Are they gonna pick us up?" Ino asked

"Yeah they're picking us up" She mumbled while putting lipstick on.

"so guys who are your dates?" sakura asked. They were now downstairs waiting for the guys.

"Shikamaru" Ino put in

"Neji" Tenten said.

"Naruto" Hinata answered. Everyone stared at sakura.

"Sai" she said. The girls were in shock!

"Sakura how could you!?" Ino shouted

"The Art guy!??!?!" Tenten added

"you have got to be kidding me!" Ino added

"No comment" was all Hinata said while drinking tea. They looked at her and sweat dropped "What did I say?!"

"Sakura!!" Tenten and Ino whined. Just then the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" screamed the 3 girls sakura just stood up and opened the door.

"Hey guys" the girls said. (Btw Sai is not there)

The guys stared at he girls in awe. Naruto was close to having a nose bleed because of what Hinata wore. But the others were still staring. Sakura waved her hands in front of them. The girls sniggered.

"Oh well I'll just go inside the limo" Sakura sighed

The girls took _their _guys and walked towards the limo.

"Eh.. Sakura-chan where's your date?!" Naruto asked.

"Oh he said that he'll meet me there."

"Oh"

"Hey guys why isn't Sasuke here?" Ino butted in.

"He's not going because he had to do something of some sort" Neji answered.

"Yeah suuuuuure" Naruto said with a hint of suspicion

"We're here" the chauffer said.

"Yay" the girls screeched except for tenten.

They walked in the gym. Loud music was playing.

Sakura walked toward the snack bar and was waiting for kiba.

The gang danced. Naruto was going wild while Hinata was going read from the heat.

Ino was trying to plead Shikamaru to go and dance with her and I don't think it's even working.

Tenten stopped because she was thirsty.

She walked towards the punch bowl and a guy grabbed her butt. Neji saw this so he came up to the guy. He tapped him on the back and the next thing you know that he ended up some where at the other side of the room where the drunken jocks are.

Neji grabbed Tenten on the waist and whispered something in her ear.

"You're mine" he breathed. Tenten felt her cheeks flare up. He gave her a peck on the cheek before they walked to the dance floor.

Sakura was still waiting for Sai.

"Come on Sakura! Lets dance" Ino said.

"In a minute"

"No now! It's cha cha slide you don't wanna miss that?" she argued.

"Fine maybe one dance won't hurt."

Everyone in the room stood up and went to the dance floor and started dancing to the song. Everyone knew the steps…

The song ended and Sakura went to a table and sat down. Said girl was exhausted with all the dancing. Then a slow song came up.

And look who just came in wrong timing...Sai. He came in with another girl Ami Leaving sakura alone, when everyone had date and she didn't.

She was shocked! She walked towards him and slapped him across the face and ran outside.

It was freezing outside. The pink haired girl ran to the park crying. She stopped halfway down the path because her feet were aching. She took he heels off and continued running. She slowed down a she starred going near the park. Sakura got there and sat on the swing, burying her head in her hands crying.

Sasuke sat on a nearby tree listening to his iPod. He heard sobbing. He looked up to see who it was. It was none other than Sakura crying.

_Huh what is she doing here? She's meant to be at the dance_

_**I dunno and yes she's meant to be there but something might have happened... why don't you go and ask her.**_

_Hn _ he continued listening to his song.

_**Dude get over it. Maybe she never knew that you were gonna ask her.**_

_Don't worry she can handle her self. _

_**Fine but you are so totally missing your second chance of asking her-**_

His inner was caught off when Sasuke stood up and started walking towards Sakura.

_**That's better.**_

_Shut up!!_

_**Nana nanah**__** make me!**_

"Sakura what are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I wish I never went!" she sobbed. Sasuke comforted her. He could see that she was shivering. He put his jacket on her.

"Tell me what happened." His iPod was still playing.

"I was ..." she started, crying on his shoulder.

**Back at the gym…**

"Ino do you know where Sakura is?" Naruto asked.

"No I haven't seen her in a while." Ino replied looking around.

"Maybe she went to the toilet." Hinata put in.

"Maybe…" the two blondes said in union.

**Back to the park.**

Sasuke smirked when Sakura told him about Neji.

".. Then Sai came in with another girl so I walked out."_  
_

"That's nothing to cry about Sakura. Just because he asked you and went with another girl it's still nothing to cry about." He said.

"But I wanted this homecoming year to be perfect."

"And it will be." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura may I take this dance?" Sasuke stood up and bent down.

Sakura giggled at his actions. So she decided to play along. "It would be my pleasure." She replied. Sakura took his hand and started slow dancing to the music that was playing in sasuke's iPod.

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember  
_

_When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
above all the others we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
my sacrifice  
_

"Sasuke why are you doing this?" Sakura asked.

_  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
in an instant  
it feels so good to reunite  
within yourself and within your mind  
Lets find peace there  
_

"Because I want to."

"Sasuke proper answer please?!"

_  
When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
above all the others we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
my sacrifice  
_

"fine because… I… um…. Well.."

"get to the point already!"

"Because I don't wanna see you cry all I want is to make you smile and make you happy." He said looking the other way to hide his blush.

"What does that mean?" she asked looking up.

"Sakura…"

_  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
_

"Will you be my Girlfriend?!" Sakura's eyed widened at his question.

"Sasuke... I would love to."

'_phew I thought she would say no.'_

Sakura gave Sasuke a hug. He lifted her head up and kissed her red soft lips. Sakura didn't know what to do so she threw her arms across his neck. Sasuke was busy asking for entrance in her mouth. Just when she parted her lips he slithered his tongue in her mouth. He searched every corner to find her tongue.

_  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice  
_

_  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again_

_My sacrifice._

They parted gasping for air. "Sasuke thank you. You made this day the best of my life"

"You're welcome." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied while giving him a peck on the cheek.

**Next day at school.**

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura was talking to Sasuke. She looked up and greeted him. "Hey Naruto!"

"Sakura-Chan where did you go yesterday?" Just then Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked in. Ino hearing the first part said.

"Yeah forehead where did you go? We were searching for you everywhere." Sakura and Sasuke smirked at Ino.

Tenten noticed and asked. "Did I miss anything between you two?" pointing towards the new couple.

"Nope" both of them said in unison. Then both of them giggled. Yes giggled.

So guys what do you think?! This is my second Fanfic. So please review.

Sayonara!!!

bubblebum


End file.
